


[Fanvid] Я на даху

by Karta_tchk, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: WTF Good Omens 2021: визуал G-T [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Other, Romance, Video, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karta_tchk/pseuds/Karta_tchk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Кровля на крыше
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: WTF Good Omens 2021: визуал G-T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: визуал G-T





	[Fanvid] Я на даху

**Author's Note:**

> Есть включаемые субтитры на русском

Весь низкорейтинговый визуал
     [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/28052718) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/28112682) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/28072917) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29183970) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29224857) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29244516) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29245389)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29245773) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29247033) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29246688)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29201283) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29222601) [](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_go_2021_visual_gt/works/29223531)

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: NZK — «На Даху Я», видео: «Good Omens», 1-6 серия
> 
> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScCeSd4MG_6hrWXwb6EidAoCgYZEwAI6RMn0TluPEGdEL4ixQ/viewform)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
